The Teenage Puffs meet Danny Phantom
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuff teens go to another town where they meet three teenagers named Danny, Tucker, and Sam. During a fight with a ghost, they learn that one of the teens isn't exactly normal. The Gang Greene Gang have found out about Danny's secret and team up with the box ghost. Can our heroes do something to stop their enemies before they cause trouble?


**Hello everyone. Here is the next PowerPuff story where the PowerPuffs meet the characters from Danny Phantom. I hope you like it. Take note that this takes place before Danny and Sam became a couple.**

* * *

The Teenage Puffs meet Danny Phantom

The PowerPuff teens were wondering what to do.

"Let's go to another town," Burnner suggested.

"The school there really has a problem," Binky commented.

The PowerPuffs went to the place they wanted to see and entered a restaurant.

"I wonder if there's any cool people here," said Booster.

"I'm sure there are Booster," said Blossom.

"Tucker what are you doing?" a teenage boy's voice asked.

"I'm trying to find money," said another teenage boy's voice.

"Try looking in your back pocket," a teenage girl's voice said.

The teens saw three other teenagers one was a boy with shiny black hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with red on the collar of it, blue pants, and white shoes, the other was a girl with chin length black hair in a small ponytail, purple eyes, a black bellied shirt with a purple apple on it, a black skirt with green lines on it, purple socks, and black boots, the last one was an African American boy with a red hat on backwards, black squared glasses, green eyes, a yellow sweater green shorts, and brown boots.

"Hey you boy, what you looking for?" Baxter asked.

"I'm looking for my money,' the African American boy answered.

"You're sitting right next to it," Buttercup pointed out.

"Oh, thank you," the African American boy said looking next to him.

"Who are you guys anyway?" the raven haired boy asked.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Boomy.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Bubbles.

"We're super heroes," said Beauster.

"With super powers," Beauty added.

"We came from Townsville," Buster replied.

"We protect it from evil villains," Banners added.

"We were created by our Mom," said Bam-bam.

"We were created by our Daddy," said Bamby.

"We don't live with our Parents anymore," Blaster replied.

"We now live with our guardians," said Bliss.

"They used to be our babysitters when we were five," said Benster.

"They're names are Richard Miller and Mackenzie Miller," Bloomy replied.

"We call her Mac for short they were boyfriend and girlfriend," said Bridger.

"When they first met as teenagers of course," said Bridget.

"Mac is still a crime fighter," said Beatie.

"And an action hero," Benny added.

"Cool! I'm Danny Fenton," the raven haired boy said introducing himself.

"I'm Samantha Manson but call me Sam," the Gothic girl said in introduction.

"And I'm Tucker Folely," said the African American boy.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," Booster said.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," Blossom said.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," Boomy said.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," Bubbles said.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," Buster said.

"I'm Banners Utonium," Banners said.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," Blaster said.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," Bridger said.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," Bridget said.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"Wow awesome "B" names," Tucker commented.

"So not all of you are related?" Danny asked.

"Binky and I are their friends," Burnner said.

"By the way I have a brother named Danny only he's ten and African American like me," Binky stated.

"She has a brother with your name," Sam said to Danny.

"And our last names rhyme," Danny added.

* * *

The teens started hanging out with their new friends.

"So you guys like the colors black, brown, purple, and green?" Sam asked.

"Yes we do you I see you're wearing black, purple, and green," Burnner responded.

"Yep, I'm also a vegetarian and I'm filthy rich," Sam replied.

"Cool, by the way Burnner still lives with his Parents and so do I," Binky stated.

"Yeah we forgot about that," said Baxter.

"We live in a rich house," Buttercup added.

"But we're not rich," Buster replied.

"Neither are our guardians," Banners finished.

"But they can cook," said Benster.

"And their good at it," Bloomy added.

"Cool wanna go play video games tough Puffs?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam," the tough Puffs all said.

"So you guys are smart?" Danny asked.

"Yep, we're also the leaders," said Booster.

"We're beautiful and charming," Blossom stated.

"Sometimes our plans don't work," Beauster replied.

"Once in a while we get into fights," Beauty said.

"Yeah, but they usually work," said Blaster.

"Tell us about yourself," Bliss said changing the subject.

"Well my Parents like to go after ghost, my sister can be so pushy sometimes, and I have problems in school," Danny said.

"Oh that's odd," the smart Puffs all said.

"So you guys love to have fun playing, shopping, and pet animals?" Tucker asked.

"You got that right," said Boomy.

"We're animal lovers," said Bubbles.

"Beatie and Benny can," Bam-bam started.

"Talk to animals," Bamby finished.

"We think it's cool," said Bridger.

"Yeah so we can know what their saying," said Bridget.

"That's how we were made," said Beatie.

"So what are you like?" Benny asked.

"I eat meat, not much girls find me handsome, and I'm kind of a geek," Tucker stated.

"Oh okay," the sweet Puffs all said.

* * *

The PowerPuffs and their friends came back together.

"Would you guys like to meet Richard and Mac?" Burnner asked.

"Sure we would be happy to," Danny said.

The PowerPuffs took Danny, Sam, and Tucker to our house.

"Guys we're back we would like to you to meet our friends," said Binky.

"This is Danny Fenton, his friends Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Folely," said Booster.

"Nice to meet you I'm Richard Miller," said Richard.

"And I'm his wife Mackenzie Miller but call me Mac," I said.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker shook hands with Richard then shook my hand, but Tucker pulled it.

"Hey what is that is that? Is it a bracelet?" Tucker said checking out my wrist.

"Don't touch me," I said pulling my hand away.

"Wanna have a tour?" Blossom asked.

"Sure," said Danny. The PowerPuffs showed Danny, Sam, and Tucker the house, last was their bedrooms.

"You know guys your female guardian is kind of cute, if only she were ten years younger," Tucker stated.

"Tucker, she's 25," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, you're talking sick here," Sam said in disgust.

The hotline rang, Burnner answered it.

"Yes Mayor?" Burnner said.

"There is a ghost! Come here right away!" Mayor Travis Welch said.

"We'll be right there," said Burnner. He hung up the phone.

"What's the problem?" Binky asked.

"There's a ghost," Burnner responded.

The PowerPuffs flew off, Danny opened his mouth and blue breath came out.

"That must be the ghost they're looking for, I'm going Ghost!" Danny shouted out.

Danny strangely changed, his hair went from black to white, eyes went from blue to green, outfit went from white and blue to black and silver, and shoes went from white to silver, he flew off to find the ghost; The PowerPuffs found the ghost throwing boxes.

"That is a ghost?" Baxter asked in confusion.

"He doesn't look so tough," Buttercup commented.

"I am the Box Ghost fear me!" the ghost shouted.

"Box ghost? That's lame," Boomy said.

"Yeah, and stupid too," Bubbles commented.

"You dare to insult the Box Ghost? You shall parish!" the box ghost said in anger.

The box ghost threw boxes at the teens they dodged them.

"Hey Box Ghost!" Danny called out.

"YOU, not you again!" the box ghost said in shock.

"Yes me again," Danny said.

Danny started to fight the box ghost.

"Why does that kid look so familiar?" Beauster asked.

"He looks like Danny except he has green eyes and white hair," Beauty pointed out.

"He also has black and silver clothes," Buster added.

"And he's a ghost I can tell," Banners said.

"He has ghost powers too," said Bam-bam.

"Only he's a good ghost," Bamby replied.

"I have a feeling that kid is Danny," said Blaster.

"I have a feeling too," said Bliss.

"Bloomy and I will see through him," Benster suggested.

"Yeah with our physic powers," said Bloomy.

Benster and Bloomy used their physic powers by looking through Danny, they shook their heads up and down at everyone.

"That is Danny! He's half ghost!" Bridger said in shock.

"Hey Danny would you like some help?!" Bridget asked.

"Sure, but how did you know it was me?" Danny asked.

Without explaining the PowerPuffs helped Danny beat up the Box Ghost, and he flew away with fear. Once that was done The PowerPuffs stared at their new friend in complete shock, they didn't even know what to say or do. Their new friend was half ghost.

* * *

"How did you guys know it was me?" Danny asked.

"Benster and Bloomy saw right through you," Beatie answered.

"With their phycic powers," Benny finished.

"Oh, well could you guys keep my secret, please promise not to tell anyone," Danny replied.

"We promise, the PowerPuff teenagers always keep secret," Burnner assured.

"Thank you guys," Danny said.

"Don't mention it, do Sam and Tucker know about this?" Binky asked.

"Yes, you see my Parents built a machine but it didn't work so I looked inisde of it, I pushed a button by mistake, and then it worked, that's how I became a ghost," Danny explained.

"Wow, now you can walk through walls, disappear, and fly?" Booster asked.

"That's right Booster," said Danny.

"Would you and your friends like to stay for dinner?" Blossom asked.

"Sure that will be great," said Danny.

The teens flew back to our house, but what they did not know was that in the Townsville Dump The Gang Greene Gang were spying on them.

"That kid is half ghost," Ace said.

"A ghost boy, that's cool," Big Billy commented.

"He'ss working for thosse PowerPuff Teenagerss," Snake replied.

"What's the plan this time Ace?" Arturo asked.

"We will make pranks like we usually do and once they come to stop us we'll destroy them and we'll have that Box Ghost help us," Ace explained.

"I the Box Ghost shall help you destroy them," the box ghost said to the green young adults.

"Can he help us?" Big Billy asked.

"He'ss the Box Ghost you dipsstick," Snake responded glaring at the chubby member.

"You're with us ghost," Arturto replied.

"We'll do the plan tomorrow afternoon," Ace suggested.

"Great idea green friends," the box ghost said to the fellow pranksters.

The Gang Greene Gang laughed so did the Box Ghost. The Gang Greene Gang had something up their sleeve.

* * *

Right after dinner the hotline rang again.

"What's the trouble?" Binky asked.

"The Gang Greene Gang and the ghost from this afternoon are doing pranks," Mayor Travis Welch said.

"We're on it," Binky said.

She hung up the hotline. Danny opened his mouth and the blue breath came out again.

"That's my ghost sense," Danny said.

He transformed into a ghost again and flew off with The PowerPuffs, they saw the box ghost and the Gang Greene Gang doing pranks.

"It's the Gang Greene Gang!" Baxter pointed out.

"And the Box Ghost again," Buttercup added.

"I'll fight the Box Ghost first, you fight those green dudes then we'll switch," Danny suggested.

The PowerPuffs nodded they started to fight The Gang Greene Gang while Danny started fighting the Box Ghost.

"With this ghost helping us you won't beat us," Ace mocked.

"That's right teenagers," Big Billy agreed.

"You guys think that ghost is unstoppable?" Boomy asked.

Well he's not and neither are you," Bubbles stated.

"You and your friends will never beat us," the box ghost sneered.

"oh yeah? We will see about that, okay guys let's switch," Danny said.

The teens switched positions.

"Too bad we're not ghosst," Snake commented.

"Because you can't sense us,"Arturto mocked.

"You guys are weird," Danny stated.

"You super powered humans should be afraid of me," the box ghost mocked.

"We're not afraid of you," Beauster said.

"You're useless, pathetic, and stupid," Beauty retorted.

"let's all fight these goons together now," Danny suggested.

The PowerPuffs agreed they all beat up the Gang Greene Gang and the Box Ghost, the Puffs also used their Powers on them, Danny took out a white thing that looked like a can and it sucked the Box Ghost in it.

"You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me!" the box ghost shouted.

The PowerPuffs took the Gang Greene Gang to jail.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us fight The Gang Greene Gang Danny," Buster said.

"Don't mention it, thanks for helping me stop the Box Ghost," Danny replied.

"We're just doing our job Danny," Banners stated.

"Did you guys find out about Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yes Benster and Bloomy saw through him," Bam-bam answered.

"Oh that's how you found out," Tucker said.

"They have physic powers," Bamby said.

"We're gonna keep his secret," said Blaster.

"Good, are your guardians scared of ghosts?" Sam asked.

"Mac isn't, I'm not sure about Richard," Bliss answered.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you," said Benster.

"We will meet again eventually," Bliss assured.

"Bye tough rough Puffs," Sam replied.

"Bye Sam," the tough Puffs all said.

"Bye smart Puffs," said Danny.

"Bye Danny," the smart Puffs all said.

"Bye sweet Puffs," said Tucker.

"Bye Tucker," the sweet Puffs all said.

Richard and I came outside.

"Hey we wanna say bye too," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Sam.

"Bye Sam," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Danny.

"Bye Danny," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Tucker.

"Bye Tucker," said Richard.

"Bye Mac," said Sam.

"Bye Sam," I said.

"Bye Mac," said Danny.

"Bye Danny," I said.

"Bye Mac," said Tucker.

"Bye Tucker," I said.

We waved bye to Danny, Tucker, and Sam they waved to us back.

"I liked them," said Bridger.

"So do I," said Bridget.

"They were great," said Beatie.

"They were awesome," said Benny.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that adding the Gang Greene Gang was kind of random, but I haven't used them in a while so I thought I would add them in this time. Also I added the Box Ghost as the villain because he's one of my favorite villains.**


End file.
